eredan_arenafandomcom-20200213-history
Event
Every week, Eredan Arena introduces at least 1 new Ex Card and 1 new preview card. These cards are available for all players and they could get a hold of these by playing ranked or unranked matches. Click here for information about matches. These new cards are intended for: * adding more collection to heroes * Giving more chance for new players to compete with veterans * Possibly even creating new deck combinations and new strategies This page will try to keep track of current preview and Ex cards in circulation. The current Ex card available through loot chests is Lord Alishk Ex from the Noz'Dingard Envoys. There is no preview card currently available in the shop. Weekly Ex Card To know more about Ex heroes, click here The new Ex card is introduced weekly from Friday 18.00 (GMT+7) to Monday 18.00 (GMT+7). During this time, one of the chest rewards is filled with the new Ex card. You'll need 11 cards to get the Ex hero to lvl 3. If you are not very lucky with opening chest, you could buy the booster pack that upgrades the hero straight to lv 3 with fee'z. The price of the booster pack is 399 fee'z and is decreased by 35 fee'z for each card you've possessed. For example, if you've already got 4 cards from the chest, then the price will be 399 - (35 x 4) = 259. This booster pack helps a lot in case of urgent (only 1 card left but only 15 minutes left until the Ex hero disappeared from the chest. yes, I know the struggle T_T). Ex Booster pack is available more or less from the start of event until 2 hours after the Ex disappeared from chest. Please be aware that the time of the weekly new Ex may be changed (mostly late 1-4 hours). Mobile app users will not have to worry because there will be a notification of incoming new Ex. Weekly preview card Much like the weekly ex card. 1 new preview card is introduced the next day after the Ex card disappears from the chest with the same period as the Ex card. Preview cards are actually normal cards which are unobtainable now. They'll be obtainable later in card packs, but no one really knows exactly what time the card will be available in card packs. During the preview week, you can buy the preview card from the store with 5000 crystals. Different from Ex booster pack, Preview booster pack only consists of 1 hero and you have to buy 11 packs to complete it to level 3 (which means 55,000 crystals. O.o). But, unlike weekly Ex, preview cards are not available from chest rewards. The only way to get it is to buy the booster pack. Similar to Weekly Ex card, the timetable for new preview card may also change, depending on the developer (Feerik) Other event Besides both events above, there are other events, such as friday the 13th event, where all card packs are discounted by 13%, or the introduction of the new Ice Elves race in October 2014 (please confirm if wrong date!). Current Special Events: ''' - '''Spirits of Winter: '''From '''1/6/2016 to 1/13/2016, the month of January brings forth the first race-specific patch of the game. The following buffed Ice Elf cards, and some others from the Mercenaries guild, are available in a special booster pack at Lv3: * Ayir * Fyrnir the Ancient Ex * King Hrimnir * Kokrëm * Lady Yilith * Ursyd * Yulven And a new card: * Crystocat Further Information * For new players, 55,000 crystals for a Lvl 3 preview card is very expensive, but do not worry. As you progress through playing matches, leveling heroes, and entering leagues, 55,000 crystals will be a bit meh. * Not all preview heroes are worth the 55,000 crystals. At least, buy once (1 lvl 1 version) for 5,000 crystals and wait for it to be available in standard packs. ** An alternate tip is to buy Previews for 55,000 crystals if they are from the F'eez guilds (Sap Hearts, Nehantists, Desert Nomads, Runic Legion, Mercenaries) since they are harder to come by through normal means without spending real money. * You can directly get the preview card from the Extra card pack the same day it is released, if you are very lucky. * The weekly ex hero's guild rotates every week. The rotation sequence is as follows: Sap Hearts -> Kotobas -> Runic Legion -> Pirates -> Noz'Dingrad Envoys -> Nehantist -> Zil Warriors -> Desert Nomads -> (repeat) * You will notice that Avalonians and Mercenaries are missing from the rotation sequence. Currently all Avalonian heroes can now be unlocked from trophies. Mercenary heroes are meant for special event cards such as Jack from Halloween event or Cherub from Valentine day 2015. * Always try to get the new Ex hero by playing more intensely on weekends.